


Your Skin is a Map of the Stars

by AnneWolfe



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [14]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Constellations, M/M, Moon, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon's Moles, Sleep, moles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneWolfe/pseuds/AnneWolfe
Summary: Baz watches Simon sleep and maps the stars.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 AnneWolfe [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025661
Kudos: 8
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Your Skin is a Map of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 Carry On Countdown. A very short piece where Baz looks at Simon's moles while he sleeps.

**Baz**

I lay in bed. It’s dark enough that I wouldn’t be able to see without my vampire night vision. I watch as Simon sleeps soundly, little puffs of breath escaping through his mouth. Mouth breather.

Tonight it is particularly warm and the window is open. Simon was very hot and took off his shirt. Now it’s just torturing me.

My eyes follow the curve of his back and across his bare shoulders. I trace the map of his skin. Stopping on each and every mole. Pausing to make note of its location. 

Suddenly the clouds shift and the moon shines brightly through the window. It illuminates Simon perfectly and he shifts. His hair tumbles across his face and reveals another mole. Yet another star in the constellations of his body.

I carefully reach out and chart the sky of his skin. I follow the map that I know so well, from years of reading it. I am careful not to wake him.

His body is warm and soft. I inhale and relish his beautiful brown butter scent. Then I lean over and begin to kiss each and every mole. I make sure to stop at every spot, every location, every star on his skin.

He shifts again and opens his eyes sleepily, “Hey,” he murmurs.

“Hey Love, go back to sleep.”

He hums and rolls over, tucking himself against me. Instantly his breath evens out and he is asleep again.

Even though I can’t see his body anymore, I still know the pattern of his skin. My fingers dance up and down outlining the map from memory.


End file.
